The Lamp
by Semper Tardius
Summary: Allen is a genie, and he is found by Tyki Mikk. Little by little they will fall in love. Horrible summary, sorry. This is seven chapters in oneshot format.


**Yes, this is the Genie fanfiction, **_**The Lamp**_**. It is literally only seven chapters, and really short. It isn't going to be very good. On the other hand, it is tons better than the Bleach oneshot, so think of it as an improvement. But, I really needed to get it out of my folder!**

**Chapter 1**

"I would like to make my last wish."

It was at times like this that Allen wished he was a mortal. If he was, he could make his voice crack and waver to fit his emotions. As it was, Allen was no mortal. His voice remained smooth and even.

"Tell me your wish," he replied, and he could feel his heart sink. He already knew what this person's last wish would be.; or rather what it would not be. He had been through this countless times over the centuries. Every 'last wish' lacked the ending he was always promised: freedom. Allen remembered Komui and Lenalee, his first and second owners. He recalled Lavi, his third owner. And now his fourth owner, Kanda Yuu. Ahh, this last one hurt so much more than Lavi's, Lenalee's, or Komui's last wish, because he fell in love with this one man. A man who could never die, and made his second wish the request to finally slip into eternal rest as he passed by lotuses beneath a full moon.

"Upon the moment I die, I wish that you would disappear from mortal eyes."

How could Allen forget the man who banished him in the hopes that he would never again be found?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Allen remember nothing more than his life as a genie. He didn't know how he came to be under such a curse, nor even if he had been born under it. But as far as his memory could stretch back (and it could stretch far) Allen had always pined for his freedom. The first memory he possessed was the feeling of being confined in his cold, dark, metal lamp. His first taste of liberation came from Komui, his first owner. He often took Allen out of his prison and would converse with him as an equal, as a normal person. Lenalee was even kinder and would allow Allen to walk amongst the human crowds. With her, Allen could even forget he was a genie. Lavi and Kanda were nowhere near as kind. With those two, he often sat alone in the darkness. Just like now. It had been so many years since Kanda had passed away and since Allen had been banished into the soil away from mortal eyes. It was the longest stretch of time Allen had ever gone without a master, let alone the touch of a human. He missed it so very much. Eventually Allen closed his eyes. He could do nothing except sleep and wait for the time to pass. It was the closest he could come to death. Or freedom for that matter. And so the years, decades, and centuries passed him by. Until all of that changed one day.

Allen's eyes fluttered open as he sensed the change. It was a small change, but everything had remained static for so long that he understood what had happened at once. The genie rolled onto his stomach, pressing his face to the metal bottom of his lamp. A small smile formed on his face, for here was the proof that he could still hope to find freedom once more. The metal was slowly warming up, caused only by one thing: a human holding his lamp. Allen missed human warmth greatly. He was constantly craving it.

"If you have ever listened to me," Allen whispered, praying to whatever deity might be listening. "Please let this one become my master/ I cannot bear this limbo any longer."

Allen received no reply or sign, but he hadn't expected to. For the moment, he was content to press himself against this blessed heat. This human must have been very warm, for little by little Allen's cell was becoming a normal temperature. Even the genie's body was beginning to thaw.

The lamp shifted slightly, and Allen felt a tingle run along his spine. It had been so long since he last felt this peculiar sensation. He stood up on unsteady legs, ready for this new master to summon him. His lamp had already been touched, the faint inscription rubbed. Now he merely needed to be summoned. And to do that, one only had to kiss the lamp. A wordless promise, a wordless contract. Then warmth surrounded Allen, hot like the sun, and Allen knew that he had been awoken.

**Chapter 2**

Allen blinked in the bright sunlight, awed by its beauty and heat. It seemed so much better than he remembered. It was powerful enough to temporarily blind him.

"Are you my genie?"asked an amused voice. "You certainly look like a non-human. Why did you not come in a more pleasing form?"

Allen's eyes cleared, then narrowed on the man who had spoken to him. He was a raggedy man with unruly hair, large glasses, and rough clothing. If found Allen unattractive, he should really look in the mirror at himself.

"I cannot change the way I was born," Allen replied with all of the wisdom and patience he could muster. "And unless you wish it, I shall not alter my appearance."

The man chuckled, and the sound dampened Allen's elation at finally being out in the open. At finally tasting fresh air again. It reminded him of Lavi; this new owner held no interest in forming a relationship or becoming friends for the sake of it. He was cold, calculating, business-like. Allen wondered how this man would use him.

"I'll grant you that. Let me get straight to the point," the man told Allen briskly. "My name is Tyki Mikk. I am your new master and you are only a tool for me to use. I won't waste a perfectly good wish freeing you when it can be used for more selfish reasons."

The genie arched a pale eyebrow and crossed his arms without saying a word. He hated being treated as a tool and being used for selfish purposes, but he appreciated the fact that this man, Master Mikk, had told him all of this beforehand. He was open, blunt, and honest. Unlike Lavi who manipulated Allen at every point. Even Kanda had used underhanded tactics to get Allen to do him favors instead of wasting a wish. And while Tyki would use the genie in a new way, at least he wasn't hiding it. Allen felt better knowing what treatment to expect.

"Is that all you have to say Master Mikk?" he asked in a forced calm manner. The lamp's owner grinned wickedly, obviously pleased by something or another.

"I like you. I can see it in your eyes, that fire. But no, that is not all. I just wanted you to know how hopeless it is to ask me for things such as freedom," Master Mikk replied simply. He tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Ah, what was I going to say next?"

It took him a few moments to remember. When he did, the odd man laughed. "Of course! How could I forget? I was going to tell you my first wish."

"The rules on wishing," Allen began. Master Mikk hushed him by putting a single finger to his smirking mouth. The genie glowered at him, last of the patience gone. He hated this man.

"I already know the rules, genie," the master interrupted with no small amount of smugness. "And here is my wish: I wish for you, Allen Walker, to become my loyal servant, forced to obey every command I give you."

Allen's lips thinned and his silver eyes narrowed even more. Never before had someone wished to make him their servant; simply fulfilling the master's commands was the equivalent of becoming a slave, making many of the wishes obsolete. Allen understood why Master Mikk chose this wish. Now he was put under even more of a leash, and his freedom was now a farce. He could make few loopholes with this wish; Tyki could make even more to go into his favor.

"Your wish is my command," Allen announced with a false smile. He folded his left hand over his eye, and a green glow burned in the black skin. A red mark formed from Allen's forehead to his jaw. "This is the proof that I am your loyal servant. Will it suffice?"

Master Mikk studied the pentagram, the tip running through the left eye made it look painful. He smirked and shrugged.

"It'll do," he said lightly. He turned on heel. "Pick up your lamp and follow me. We have a long way to journey back home."

Surprised that he was not returned to his lamp, Allen obeyed and followed Master Mikk. He frowned as a few thoughts occurred to him.

"How did you know my name?" the genie asked. Master Mikk gave haunting laugh, but did no answer. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Allen moved onto the next question.

"What year is it?"

"The year is 2014. You have been asleep for two thousand years. Give or take a few decades," Master Mikk joked. Allen felt as if the ground beneath him had broken away. Two thousand years…

**Chapter 3**

It was hard for Allen to adapt to this new world, to cars, trains, planes, skyscrapers, electricity, even the people. The world had become a frightening world while he had slept. It was chaos, it was cold. Allen knew nothing of where he was going; he only knew the ancient lands where he had first been born. Master Mikk called the lands _Asia_. But he didn't know what Asia looked like now. He didn't know where this _Europe_ was either. But that was where Master Mikk was taking him. To his family in Europe.

"The land where you found me," Allen began. "What is it called? The kingdom, empire, the country, I mean."

He didn't know what word to use for it.

"I found you in Japan, buried beneath a sakura tree that overlooked a lotus filled lake."

Allen's eyes glazed a little. The lotus and the sakura. It brought to mind Kanda Yuu, the cursed man. Why was he banished to such a sacred place? It sounded just like the place Kanda wanted to die in. The blossoms of the tree were dark in color, he recalled now. They said that only the blood of someone buried under its roots could make them dark like that.

"And what is your homeland called?" Allen asked. Master Mikk smirked.

"Portugal." He glanced down at the genie. "As a matter of fact, we are in Portugal now, and are approaching our destination."

Allen looked out the window of the car. He saw a large building in the distance. It was strange in appearance, and carried its age of several decades at least.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Allen stared at everything inside. There was art, there was soft carpet all over the floor, electricity, and finery. Everything looked so much more realistic than the last era he had lived in. It was Master Mikk that forced Allen through the mansion. Finally they arrived in the dining room, a place large enough to fill an entire palace in Allen's opinion. At the center of the room was table filled with twelve people.

"Tyki-pon, what have you brought to us today? Is this why you have not been attending our meetings?"Allen was not sure what to make of this man or his family. They all seemed to carry a dark aura about their person.

"I bring a tool that we can use to gain control of the world," Master Mikk announced grandly, with a large grin on his face. "There are thirteen of us, and if each of us makes three wishes, there is no limit to what we can do."

Allen's hands tightened on the lamp. He wanted nothing to do with these people, especially if each one was like Master Mikk.

"No way!" shrieked a high pitched voice. A young girl with spiky hair flung herself out of the chair and ran over to them. She snatched the lamp away. "I can't believe you actually found a genie!"

Allen blinked at her. She must have thought he was still inside. She frowned, turning it over again and again.

"Uncle, where is the genie?" the girl asked.

"He is right here," Master Mikk answered. Suddenly twelve yellow eyes sharpened on Allen. "Meet Allen Walker, the genie of our lamp."

The girl stared at him in surprise, laughed, and then threw herself at Allen.

"Yay, a new doll to play with," she purred in his ear. Allen kept an impassive face and disentangled her from his person, using a little bit of his power. He levitated her back to her chair and plopped her down in it.

"You have done well, Tyki-pon."

Master Mikk grinned down at Allen. Now the genie was beginning to become apprehensive towards his master.

"Thank you Earl. For the Praise. Boy." Master Mikk said coolly. "Meet the Noah family. Your owners."

**Chapter 4**

"Royal straight flush," Allen declared as he showed all of his cards he had been dealt. Behind him the Noah twins Jasper and David squealed in delight as the group around the table groaned. They scraped the winnings into the bag excitedly. Allen truly hated cheating at poker for those two morons. He wondered why Master Mikk made him work for them.

"Come on slave," Jasper ordered now that he had the desired amount of money to buy off a few members of a local gang.

"Let's go home!" David added. Both dragged the unresisting genie away

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

They returned Allen to Master Mikk later that evening, full of praises and showing off the hard earned money.

"Your toy is amazing!" they exclaimed. The Earl chuckled in amusement. He appeared to be well pleased.

"He certainly is useful, Tyki-pon," the Earl agreed.

"I am right here," Allen reminded them, annoyance flaring briefly. He winced when Master Mikk grabbed him by the arm and turned him about. Those golden eyes pierced his very soul.

"Do not talk disrespectfully to those who own you," he ordered sharply. Then a cruel smile touched his lips. "As a matter of fact, do not talk unless we tell you to."

Allen glared at him angrily. He had never hated anymore more than he hated this man. None had been this smart; no one had made him _loyal_ to them. He could never disobey Master Mikk.

"Come now, Tyki-pon, wasn't that a little harsh?" the Earl asked.

"Don't call me that," was all he would say. He sent Allen a wink, enjoying how the genie fumed even more. Allen then decided to ignore them, and turned himself to thinking. He hated being called 'Allen the servant'. He was much, much more. When he met Komui, his first owner, he had been treated as a person, taught how to read, to write. Komui focused on companionship and equality in their relationship. He wished for pure hearted things like the return of his little sister and a new house after bandits had taken both. And he would have granted Allen's freedom had Lenalee not lost the use of her legs. Allen, though disappointed, understood that family always came first and happily granted the wish that enabled her to walk and dance again. In return, Komui entrusted the lamp to his kind sister. She treated Allen much the same, spending each wish wisely. Until they had an argument and she wished for him to be more considerate of people. Again, Allen could not find it in himself to blame her. Lavi came eighty years later, the very face of life, fun, and friendliness. But he was a shrewd man who calculated every word and expression to get what he wanted: information. Allen mistook his inquisitive nature for genuine interest in him as a person rather than him as a genie. After learning all that he wanted to know, Lavi took all three of his wishes. Not one of them was Allen's freedom, for each one was as practical and cool as Lavi himself. When Kanda came along, Allen really didn't know if he should trust the man. But his foolish man ended up following after the man, whose only wishes were these: find the person who cursed him, become mortal once more, and free Allen once he fulfilled all of them. Allen found the old witch's soul, but she had been reincarnated and had no knowledge of what he had done in his past life. Kanda wished for a natural death as he walked amongst his beloved lotuses one last time. Allen foolishly told Kanda of his feelings in the hopes that the man would stay in the world just a little longer to be with him. Instead Kanda banished him. Allen was familiar to the pain of betrayal. But that last time he wept for days; even genies have hearts.

"I have another order for you," Master Mikk told him with that mean, cruel smile. More than a smirk and less than grin.

Allen was only a servant to him, even if Allen knew he was so much more.

"I want you to take care of my list of people I need to kill."

Allen never wanted to hurt people. He flipped Master Mikk off, even as his body moved to obey the order. The monster laughed at the display of rebellion. He enjoyed watching that spark in Allen. He was sure he would love dousing it even more.

**Chapter 5**

Allen died more in a single year of servitude to Master Mikk than he had in two thousand years of solitude. He had killed people—bare handed and with power—weekly. He did house work, cheated gamblers of their profits, baby sat, spied. Nothing was too low for him. All of this he was forced to do without complaint, for Master Mikk refused to allow Allen to say anything out of turn. Because of this order, no one let him use his voice. He had not spoken in a year. Allen hated Master Mikk for making him do all of these things, without leaving him a voice to complain with. To beg him with.

But as time passed Allen discovered new sides to Master Mikk that made it just a little more bearable. He could be cruel, dark, evil even. He could also be loving, thoughtful, sweet. However, Allen had only seen it when the man interacted with his family. That _softness_ could almost make Allen forget the rest of Master Mikk's faults, and soon he found himself longing to be included in that warm, tightly knit family. He partly wanted his own family. But he mostly wanted to be one of Master Mikk's cherished people so that he could receive that same gentle nature. In other words, Allen had fallen in love again, and this time he wanted it to be reciprocated. Deep down, he understood that it could never be returned to him. Master Mikk only saw him as a tool, and not as a human.

And so Allen died a little more each day from the myriads of miseries that constantly plagued him.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Allen, play the piano for me," Master Mikk ordered softly as he collapsed on the couch in the room the genie was currently dusting. "I don't care what song."

Allen set down the duster, walking over to the lovely piano obediently. He loved music, a discovery his current master used whenever he wanted to relax or forget the world. He enjoyed the music Allen made. Allen enjoyed playing for him. These warm moments were his favorite and gave the genie hope.

When the music finally stopped, Master Mikk spoke, though he kept his eyelids firmly shut.

"I'm ready for my second wish," he announced. Allen's expression did not change. He waited patiently to hear this man out. He was not expecting to see sharp gold eyes glare at him.

"Whatever happened yo your protests, your resistance? Are you a doll now?"

Allen of course could say nothing.

"I order you to speak," Master Mikk spat.

"What is the point?" Allen asked softly. It may have sounded as if he had finally accepted defeat, In reality, he was merely obeying the man's wishes because he _wanted _his master to be content. But Master Mikk was only dissatisfied, angry.

"So the rebellious genie I brought back is no longer here," he muttered angrily. He turned away from Allen. "Go to my brother, Jasper, and David. I'm sure that they have more use for you than I do. For me, you have become a broken tool that can't even entertain me anymore."

"What are you—"

"Silence!" Master Mikk barked. "I order you to use your power to take your voice away permanently."

Allen only saw hardness in those eyes. And loathing. The words and that gaze wounded him more deeply than even Kanda's betrayal. It took everything the genie had to tear his voice from his own throat without allowing his expression to falter. He could never let his villain know how he felt. Allen was not submissive.

"Go to Jasper and David. I'll make sure to come see you whenever I have another wish to make."

Allen wondered if his master said everything as a test. He then supposed that he had probably failed that test.

_Don't let it show Allen,_ he told himself. _The moment you lose this mask you become vulnerable._

"Maybe they'll sell you as street trash or a whore," the man muttered. This time, Allen wasted no time in leaving the room. Insult or not, joke or not, he prayed that would not be his fate.

**Chapter 6**

The twins made Allen whatever it was that they needed him to be. He was almost always forced to do illegal things for them such as kill dead beats, rob people, spy, and on occasion he had been used to sleep with influential people to get them money or favors. Allen really hated his life. The one responsible never visited him, nor his family. There was no way for him to escape. Allen was tired and wished that Master Mikk would simply use the rest of his wishes. Leave him be, move onto the next member of the Noah family. He wanted them to be done with him. Ironically, it was only now that Allen understood how Kanda felt. Every day, he wanted it to end. If he could kill himself, he would have a long time ago.

Master Mikk finally stopped by the abode of Jasper and David. Allen didn't know how much time passed, but it felt like an eternity. The trio had just returned from earning money from poker. When Master Mikk saw them, saw Allen, his expression became unreadable.

"The twins use you to make money?" he asked listlessly, shooing the two away. They obeyed, too pleased to have the winnings to argue. "How do you bring back so much?"

Allen glared at him, unable to speak. The genie turned away, walking back through the front door.

"Allen," Master Mikk called gently, following him. The genie headed towards the tree, hoping it would give him some support. He couldn't stand being in the house any longer. He didn't even want Master Mikk to follow him. "Allen, please stop."

The genie stopped. His master carefully reached out to grab his shoulders, noting the flinch in contact, and turned him around. Allen was forced to look Master Mikk in the eye.

"Allen," he repeated. "I want you to return with me."

For the first time in a while, the mask that the genie always wore broke. He frowned in confusion, in bafflement. He was even more stunned when the man moved to hold his hand, kneeling on two knees.

"Do you hate me for what I have done to you?"

The genie wanted to answer 'yes' at once, but given the situation, he allowed himself time to mull over the question. Yes, he hated the man for forcing him to do all of these things. But he loved him too. So Allen shrugged uncertainly, filled with mixed emotions.

"I liked your fire when we first met. I thought I would enjoy seeing it disappear, so I treated you cruelly," Master Mikk confessed softly. His gaze never left Allen's and the genie could see how much he wanted to. Out of shame, out of guilt. " I realized that as I tried to break you, it made me more and more angry to watch it disappear. Eventually I began to regret my actions, and was angry with you for giving in too easily. So I made you tear out your own voice so I would never have to worry about it again, and I sent you here." Master Mikk's eyes began to water, shining with remorse and pain and pity. "I am so sorry, for letting the tins have you. I heard what they made you do and I—"

He broke off, looking away so that he could take in a shuddering breath. He swallowed hard, before giving Allen the windows into his soul once more.

"Most of all I regret that, Allen."

The genie's lips parted in surprise as the man brought Allen's hand to his lips, kissing it as if it would break. A few tears slid from his eyes.

"Forgive me. This is all my fault," Master Mikk whispered. Allen was frozen. He had never expected to see this tender side of his master, or hear an apology fall from his lips. He opened his mouth to speak—he wasn't sure what he would say—but when nothing came out he remembered that he couldn't.

Master Mikk saw it, understanding what was going on. He then reached up to cup the genie's cheek,face open and kind.

"I wish that you could speak again."

Silver eyes widened as power filled him. He felt the return of his voice. It was as if it had never left.

"Why did you waste a wish on me?" he asked. Master Mikk gave him the warmest of smiles, one hand on Allen's cheek and the other holding one of Allen's hands.

"I didn't waste anything. I have come to care for you Allen. I love you, and if that wish were to make you happy, I would gladly ask for it a thousand times over again." Master Mikk was startled to see Allen crying as much as he was. "What's wrong?"

"I can't—I don't—" Allen blubbered. His master shushed him gently.

"It doesn't matter to me if you love me or not. I want you to _learn_ to love me," said Master Mikk. "And I want to do it as a normal couple."

Allen tried to protest that wasn't the problem. But warm arms encircled him and made him forget all that he wanted to say. A breath ghosted against his ear.

"I wish to give you the freedom of living a normal, mortal life, with nothing of your past as a genie to haunt you."

Once more power filled Allen; and it was the last time. His white haired faded to auburn, the hideous arm and the servant marking disappeared as well.

"You," Allen began as he pushed Master Mikk away—no, Tyki, now. He slapped the man in the arm. "It's not that I don't love you, you moron! I was just going to tell you that I would be able to be with you as an immortal!"

Tyki laughed.

"It doesn't matter to me," Tyki told him, mischief in his eyes, and loves. "I think you should learn to love me all over again. After all, I have a lot of things I need to be forgiven for, and if I don't do this properly, I won't feel like I have earned your love."

The man pecked Allen's cheek, making him blush.

"I don't care how long it takes."

**Chapter 7**

"Do you miss your family?" Allen asked one day as he stood with Tyki in the kitchen, unloading the dishwasher. He handed the dishes to Tyki who put them up in the cabinet where they belonged. They had been together for two years now, and were still going strong.

"It's not like they abandoned me or I ran away," Tyki replied.

"But you lost all of your diabolical aspirations to rule the world," Allen pointed out. "And you made a normal life for yourself. After freeing me. When I could have granted them wishes."

"Allen, my family visits every weekend. I think they have forgiven me," Tyki pointed out drily. The young man blinked. He had forgotten about that. It was hard to believe that the family Tyki once lived with had welcomed him with open arms and helped support them in their new life (after they had gotten over the fact they no longer had an easy way to rule the world). Allen had decided to give them all a fresh start, putting their past behind him. Although, he still avoided the twins. He would likely never forgive the (quite understandably).

Suddenly Tyki pulled Allen out of his thoughts by grabbing his wrist and pulling the young man towards him. He planted a warm kiss on Allen's surprised mouth.

"Let's go on a vacation together," Tyki said spontaneously. "Just you and me."

Allen grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Gray eyes softened.

"_Thank you_," he whispered. "I thought a human life would be impossible to obtain, let alone the kind I have with you."

Tyki shook his head. "Don't thank me. I should be the grateful one. You _changed_ me Allen."

They kissed again, telling each other '_I love you_' out loud and in their hearts.

**So did anyone notice the lack of plot, or the odd pace? It starts out pretty good, and ends okay, but I will admit when I was writing this I completely forgot what I wanted to do. And look! It is seven chapters and not even 5,000 words! (My commentary doesn't count) Anyways, thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
